


Имя перед глазами

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тендо идиотские шуточки, и Ивайзуми это надоело</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имя перед глазами

У кровавой пелены перед глазами есть имя. Ивайзуми выговаривает его по слогам, шевеля губами, и Ойкава обеспокоенно смотрит, постукивая пальцем по колену.  
— Никогда не понимал, — говорит Ивайзуми, и слова выходят какие-то несуразные и угловатые, — почему Ушивака? Хрен бы с ним, Мы же блок не можем обойти. Вот Тендо...  
Ойкава смотрит на него как на дебила, и Ивайзуми думает, что же он упустил.  
— Ива-чан. — Да, точно как на дебила. — Мы набиваем Шираторизаве как минимум по двадцать очков. Ни у кого не получается столько. У нас все в порядке с атакой. Проблема в том, — Ойкава хмурится, — что они набирают очки быстрее. Вот почему Ушивака.

Тендо сидит на скамейке, низко опустив голову и накрывшись полотенцем. Ивайзуми видит, что потемневшая футболка прилипла к спине, по рукам катятся капли пота. Вдруг Тендо поворачивают голову, и Ивайзуми видит его лицо. Губы шевелятся, складывась в отчетливое: "Отсоси".  
Пелена перед глазами уже не кровавая, а огненная, Ивайзуми вскакивает и от рывка чуть не заваливается назад — Ойкава крепко держит его за руку.  
— Он тебя специально провоцирует.  
— Нет, он просто мудак и сейчас получит.  
Тендо улыбается так гнусно, что Ивайзуми снова сжимает кулаки.  
— Если ты набьешь ему морду, тебя удалят. И у Шираторизавы больше не будет проблем в защите.  
Ивайзуми тяжело дышит, а потом медленно опускается на скамью.  
Тендо ухмыляется и вытирает лицо. Ивайзуми видит, как дрожат его руки, и вдруг успокаивается.

Когда звучит сигнал к началу сета, они оказываются друг напротив друга. Тендо стоит, широко расставив ноги и заложив руки за голову, а Ивайзуми думает, что каждое взятое у него очко отдается бурлящим ликованием где-то в груди.  
А тот вдруг широко, безумно улыбается и говорит доверительно, понизив голос и чуть наклонившись к сетке:  
— Я дрочу на каждый блок-аут от тебя. Знаешь, их сегодня уже три.  
У Ивайзуми полыхает лицо, а скрип зубов, кажется, слышно даже на задних рядах, а Тендо выглядит таким довольным, словно уже выиграл.

Ойкава выводит Ивайзуми на удар идеальным, точно выверенным пасом, и мяч касается ладони так, будто становится ее продолжением. Ивайзуми видит одиночный блок Тендо и бьет по перемотанным пальцам, вколачивая мяч в площадку.  
Тендо зло улыбается, трясет рукой и бросает негромко:  
— Когда ты меня пробиваешь, я тоже дрочу.  
А Ивайзуми понимает, что чертовски устал. Сегодня он все-таки возьмет придурка за шиворот и выбьет из него всю дурь. Или хотя бы узнает, какого черта все это значит.  
— После матча, — мрачно говорит он, — встретимся и поговорим.  
Тендо вдруг теряется, смотрит изумленно, а потом сглатывает и кивает. Во время игры он непривычно сосредоточен и постоянно отводит взгляд, и у Ивайзуми от такой перемены сосет под ложечкой.

Во время последнего тайм-аута Тендо перебинтовывает пальцы и чему-то улыбается почти мечтательно. Ивайзуми с облегчением вздыхает, когда он качает головой на предложение помощи, а Ширабу не настаивает. Игра становится вязкой и нервной, Тендо встречается с Ивайзуми глазами и снова отворачивается. Он выглядит пугающе серьезным, и это немного нервирует. Ивайзуми лупит по блоку, и Тендо торжествующе хохочет, вскинув руки, а потом делает характерный жест рукой, и Ивайзуми снова краснеет от злости.

Он старается не думать, что главная причина для разговора — нет, он серьезно на это дрочит?   
А пока еще как минимум два очка, и чтоб ему пришлось стереть руки.


End file.
